


Guardians of The Lost

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Harry has been wandering the Earth for near 700 years. Wandering and searching for a life that he lost so long ago. Will he ever find it?





	Guardians of The Lost

Harry was very tired, he had traveled the world, watched his friends grow up and die, watched their children grow up and die. He had nothing and no one and that was how he lived his life. It had taken him almost 20 years to realize his fatal mistake in reuniting the Deathly Hallows. At first, he and his friends had just thought that his high levels of magic kept him youthful a bit longer, but eventually on his 40th birthday they had realized that he simply wasn’t aging anymore. He could see his friends laugh lines, the wrinkles at the corner of their eyes and the way their skinned roughened just so. He remained youthful as the day he had taken the killing curse on the battlefield. At first he had tried everything, even going so far as to attempt to kill himself, but nothing ever worked. He would just wake up where he had fallen. He tried working at first, even tried being with Ginny and living a normal life, but Ginny just couldn’t handle having a husband who never aged. Their break had been an amicable one which made things much easier. 

Now though, they were all gone and he was in China. Occasionally he enjoyed checking in on families he knew from his past. Today he was watching one of Cho’s descendents get married. She was just as beautiful as the woman he once knew, but she had her fathers pretty blue eyes. He visited this family more often than any other, he had even been seen a few times but they didn’t know his name nowadays. He helped their patriarch a few generations ago in yet another war. Now though he watched her in the beautiful white dress walking from the temple with her new wife at her side. They were stunning together and would live a wonderful life. He sat on a wall looking down at the proceedings of them filing into the main area for the small celebration and dinner for after the wedding. Once everyone was in he jumped down and walked up to the window to watch the party inside. He didn’t know why but he swore the young woman kept looking in his direction. 

He waited till after the toasts were given and the first dance of the bride and bride, then he levitated a small gift to the table secretly before turning from the festivities and heading further into the temple area. He might as well pay his respects before he left. It was sort of a tradition of his whenever he saw a wedding in progress. To pay respects to the dead and dying. Those who could do what he could not, honoring the lives they lived. Walking through the large temple he examined the old paper rice walls and polished wood. He could feel the age and magic in the walls and along each of the temple guardians that sat guarding the main entrance to the inner sanctum. He stopped at the entrance and looked at the two large fu dogs and smiled running a hand along their stoney cold mane. “Being good guards I see. Thank you for protecting this family during their time of joy and peace.” Then, he set a gold coin between each of their feet and stepped into the sanctum and shivered at the rush of energy that greeted him. This temple had a connection to death and the spirits. He could feel the difference. The slight cold chill to the air that you could not hide from. 

Walking to the center of the temple he knelt before an altar of candles and bowed his head and began speaking the names of everyone he knew that had passed on and he had to watch die. Every name rolled off his tongue and consciousness like a wave of relief that he experienced in respecting their lives and honoring their deaths. He had just reached the end and gave a silent prayer when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He startled and turned to see the newest Chang Bride.

The woman smiled softly, “Hello friendly spirit. I was glad to see you hear.”

Harry smiled softly and stood slowly to face her, “It was an honor to watch. I hope your life is a good one.”

The woman smiled her eyes bright, “I remember you, I was 11 and at the Hogwarts station, I had tripped and you helped me onto the train, when I told my family about you, I was surprised to hear other stories, that you saved my great grandfather during the war, and that you visited every once in awhile. Why do you linger spirit?”

The undying wizard shrugged softly, “I am unable to pass on. Something keeps me here, but worry not, I mean no one any harm.”

She nodded, “I know, you are a kind spirit. I chose this temple in hopes you would show. It's a temple built for the lost spirits, the ones that may need help, a home, or guidance.”

Harry blinked in surprise, “You chose this temple for me?”

“Of course, I was really hoping you would come. I have a new wife to tend to, but you should stay here a little while. Maybe it will help your wandering soul.” 

She gave him one last smile and left the inner temple as he looked around at the beautiful place. A temple for the lost, interesting. He had wondered why this place felt so nice. He knew it had a connection with death and spirits but now figured it was probably a gateway area. A place the spirits can move to and from the afterlife or limbo. Curiosity got the best of him and he began walking towards the other side to the other door at the other end of the inner sanctum, he could see a tree in the center of a garden and it felt familiar and good. 

Slowly his feet touched grass and he smiled, the garden was beautiful, there was a trickling stream to a koi pond, sand spots were stones and lines made beautiful decorations. There were flowers of all kinds but all of them had a meaning to death and the spirits, the border between life and death. He walked forward to the large Elder tree in the center. It looked ancient. He laid a hand on its trunk and felt a familiar pulse of energy and he gasped softly, it was so familiar. Pulling out the elder wand he held it up and it seemed to resonate with the tree warmly. Like a long lost son coming home after a long voyage. Was this the tree that Death used to make the wand? It would explain why this place seemed to be soaked in its energy, why he felt safe here. 

“Your not a spirit, but you certainly are not human either, why are you here Death?”


End file.
